


Silk Sheets

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top!Soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Kyungsoo comes back from a long trip overseas, coming home to his baby.





	Silk Sheets

Jongin likes to get presents. 

Among other things, like cuddling with his snow-white Persian kitty that has the softest fur, or sleeping in his pink babydoll that barely reaches his mid-thighs, the hem lined up with sheer lace. 

But what he likes the most is getting presents.

It doesn't matter if it's something small, like that rose-gold bracelet that is hanging from his wrist, or that Jacuzzi tub that's built-in the corner of the balcony outside of his bedroom, filled with bubbles whenever he feels like playing or lazing around in it.

And it definitely doesn't matter if he's gifted by his loving boyfriend, where presents come from the place of love and adoration, or if he gets them from his daddy, that likes to spoil him rotten simply because both of them love him so much. 

It doesn't hurt they're the same person, either. 

His boyfriend loves to cuddle with him, while they watch those romance movies that Jongin likes to belittle every time his boyfriend indugles him, saying how the scripted footage couldn't ever match with what they have. 

And on the other hand, his daddy likes to pour liquid honey all over his body, praising his soft skin as he licks him clean. His daddy likes to praise him for everything he is and has, and Jongin barely contains his want to be good just for the man.

Like now, for example, as he rubs his skin with the sparkling body wash made of juicy grapefruit and powdery lilac that his daddy likes to smell on him. It's a perfect combination of his velvety-like scent and daddy's strong, citrusy incense that Kyungsoo likes to feel all around him, blinding his senses.

They're match made in heaven, his daddy would often remind him, and Jongin couldn't disagree with it, even if he wanted. 

The bubbly bath is still warm, water reaching his shoulders, as he relaxes, sinking down more. His cat, Buttercup, is standing underneath the tub, licking her long and fluffy fur, occasionally standing up on her hind legs to tuck her head under Jongin's awaiting hand for a rub or a pat. 

Jongin blows bubbles onto her button nose, giggling as she uses her paws to rub her nose dry, the water tickling her soft fur. But she leaves after that, moving back to their bedroom, where she sprawls on her cushion bed right under the foot of their king-sized bed.

Meanwhile, Jongin goes back to washing his body, making sure not to rub too harshly, loving how his skin glows afterwards.

He rinses his hair out next, blowing onto some bubbles that covers his cheeks, smiling fully when they pop right in front of his eyes. He remembers his boyfriend when he uses the elder's conditioner, squeezing decent amount into his palm, and messaging the thickness into his scalp.

It's soothing, and smells just like his daddy, and Jongin misses him even more. But he quickly shuts his thoughts away, because he knows that daddy has to work, and that the elder likes his job, but likes more to come home to him. 

That's what keeps him composed a bit longer, as he washes away everything, standing up from the tub. After all, Jongin has prepared little something for Kyungsoo when he comes back home, and he beams at the thought.

Daddy will like his surprise, he's sure of it, and Jongin can't wait for him to come back home already.

The elder was out of the town for the past two days, leaving Jongin alone in this big house that felt even emptier when Kyungsoo wasn't there. He did, however, promise to bring a lot of presents back with him, and Jongin paid extra attention to making everything perfect for his return.

After washing his body and hair, he drains the now lukewarm water from the tub, drying himself with a fluffy towel, before throwing on some silk negligee in softest pink, giggling when he steps in front of a full-body mirror in the corner of the bathroom.

From here, Jongin sees his skin and the soft pink hue it has because of the scrub and scented oils he's used for his bath. He twirls around, watching his barred body glistening with dampness under the sheer, almost see-through material of the cloth, and smiles when the babydoll falls over his skin, just above his middle thigh.

But when he checks the clock on his phone, he realizes he doesn't have much time left, since Kyungsoo's airplane is landing in about an hour. And he still has too much to do.

First and foremost, he goes to rummage through their room, trying to find Kyungsoo's special surprise he's bought today, finding the bag at the bottom of their king-sized bed. With a loud 'aha' slipping his lips, he wakes up Buttercup from her dream.

The cat nuzzles into his naked calf, tickling him with her whiskers, as Jongin picks her up, kissing her head softly. He goes back downstairs, carrying her to the living room where tall tree scratcher stands in the corner, putting her on top. She likes to scratch the sisal with her dull claws, and she does exactly that, losing interest in her owner when she starts.

So Jongin goes back to the master's room for a change, dropping his negligee down in favor of slipping into something even more revealing. This piece of lingerie was the first to catch his eye in the store today, and Jongin can't wait to stand in front of a mirror and witness it on his body as well. The color is his favorite, but he's bought mostly because of the light lace hemming the trim around his mid-thigh. 

He slips the piece over his head, pushing the sheer material over his chest and down to cover his thighs and butt. It's long enough to cover his behind, but if he straighten his back even the slightest, the plumpness would be seen, spilling just from under.

Jongin giggles, again, as the bubbles of excitement fill him up, because daddy's just about to be back. 

Pushing the sheer material over his bottom a bit better, he twirls around in the full-length mirror in the corner, giggling when the material follows his movement. It raises up in a circle around his waist, twirling with him too.

The front side has two bralettes sewn in the material, but he doesn't need them to cover up anything, because this was a ladies' piece, and he wasn't a lady. 

He's glad for the thicker material around his waist down altough, because he doesn't have to wear anything else underneath it. 

Jongin's sure that his daddy would love this piece too, and he can't wait for him to arrive finally.

The dinner is already served, Jongin not cooking it—even though he's pretty good when it comes to food and preparation of it—but actually letting their main Chef prepare it perfectly for their dinner night. When he comes downstairs, he already smells the sweet taste in the air, while the food stays warm in the oven.

He goes back to taking care of his appearance; first spreading some body oil all over his legs and arms, waiting for it to dry, before putting on some body lotion, peach scented. 

The smell is absolutely sickenly sweet, prompting you to eat it instead, and Jongin hopes his daddy would think the same.

He's already clean shaven, but he still needs to check his face, and check upon his skin. It's soft, silky smooth, and Jongin thanks for the expensive creams that keep his skin taunt and glowy. 

Of course, he's only 23, so there's nothing much to add to his natural dewy skin and appearance, but he still likes to keep it up. Besides, he loves when his daddy praises his skin, saying all those nice things about how soft his skin is, how thick his thighs are, and how delicious his neck is.

So he goes back to coating his face with expensive face-cream that smells like his favorite flavor - peaches, looking in the mirror to spread it evenly. He pats his face dry, taking a stroll from the mirror back, looking his appearance from the distance. 

He's more than ready to wait for his daddy, and he jumps a bit when he hears car tires pulling up in front of their house.

But then remembers that he can't wait for Kyungsoo like this, wanting to reveal his little surprise later on, after they had their dinner. So he picks one of the Kyungsoo's oversized shirts, slipping it over his frame, as he looks for some kind of shorts at the bottom shelf in his closet.

By the time he's gotten everything in order, the front door to their house opens, and Jongin almost dies out of excitement. 

"Nini? Baby, I'm back!" Kyungsoo yells from the ground floor, surprising Jongin when he stumbles out of the room to rush downstairs. Jongin thought before how he missed him, but now he realizes how much of a difference Kyungsoo's presence really makes.

So he doesn't wait for anything else, and instead runs downstairs, almost toppling them over from the impact of his jump, when Kyungsoo opens his arms for a hug. 

"Baby," Kyungsoo laughs out loud, holding him close, as Jongin tucks his head into his neck, inhaling deeply. Yup, he missed him like crazy.

"I missed you!" He insists on it, and Kyungsoo plucks him from the floor, hoisting him up by his thighs. 

"I missed you more, baby!" They walk to the living room, where Kyungsoo sits down on the sofa, not tearing his eyes off the stunning creature in front of him. Everything rinses out of him, as Kyungsoo stares into Jongin's loving eyes, forgetting about work problems that appeared earlier.

As always, Jongin blushes cutely on that, giggling into Kyungsoo's palm when he raises it up to cradle Jongin's soft cheek. "I doubt that," He confesses again, kissing Kyungsoo's palm, before moving his lips up to his arm.

Just as he reaches his wrist, Kyungsoo pulls his face close, closer, until their noses brush. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, baby."

Jongin doesn't close his eyes, wanting to see the pure emotions glistening in Kyungsoo's deep mahogany eyes. But the elder kisses his nose, cackling when his baby scrunches it cutely. "I wanted to come back as fast as I could, so that's why I booked my plane ticket two days earlier."

And Jongin melts into his lap, because he knows that Kyungsoo was supposed to come back on Friday, not on Wednesday, and he beams even wider on that. "Why did you want that?"

Kyungsoo smiles softly on that, closing his eyes as he kisses Jongin's forehead, moving to kiss his cheeks, stopping at lips. "Because I wanted to come back home to you."

He cuts their distance, kissing those pouty lips slowly and carefully, enjoying as Jongin mewls at the back of his throat, moving closer in his lap. The younger splits his legs on each side of Kyungsoo's, sitting down facing him, instead of sitting down sideways. This way he mounts Kyungsoo's lap, as they come back to each other, kissing again.

And as Jongin sneaks his hands around Kyungsoo's neck, grabbing his elbows afterwards in order to completely suffocate Kyungsoo into the kiss, the elder thinks how only a fool wouldn't miss this.

All of this.

So he starts slowly; moving his hands from the younger's cheeks that heat up under his fingertips, cupping his jawline instead, brushing his skin with thumbs. 

Jongin opens his mouth wider, finally slipping his pink tongue between Kyungsoo's lips, moaning at the touch. As much as would like to take the younger right there and then, Kyungsoo sustains his urges a bit longer, spreading his palms over Jongin's shoulders, pulling the younger closer.

He feels the soft but firm skin under his fingertips, knowing that miles and miles of warm tanned skin is hidden at the moment. When Jongin inhales, his middle spreads, and Kyungsoo spreads his palms over his shouldeblades, massaging the skin.

Their tongues tug and slide, causing Kyungsoo to mewl at that specific suck that the younger uses the opportunity to do, before grazing his teeth on his bottom lip.

"You're driving me crazy, love... So, so crazy," Kyungsoo's orbs are blown away when they part for air, and Jongin whispers something under his breath, only watching his lips and how they glisten under the artificial light of the living room.

Kyungsoo doesn't get to hear it 'till the end, because the younger moves his hands across his disheveled black locks, pulling at his roots, already kissing into his mouth. He keens into the lip-lock, as his hands slide down to his waist, pulling the younger inexplicably close.

Jongin's almost putty in his lap, totally submissive, as he uses the opportunity to just enjoy in his taste, in his scent, in the feel of having Jongin like this - close, needy, and most importantly - his.

So they kiss again, tasting each other, stealing breath after breath, when Jongin dips more into his lap, crossing his hands on Kyungsoo's nape, as he starts grinding down.

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip on that, making him groan, before he tugs the lip with his teeth, letting it snap back to its original place. Jongin looks absolutely detectable like this, and Kyungsoo finally loses his mind.

His hair is still damp from showering before, cheeks flushed in the prettiest crimson and lips pouted and glistening from Kyungsoo's kisses. But he wouldn't have him in any other way possible.

"Baby," Kyungsoo moves his face across his cheek, kissing and nipping the skin with his lips, until he reaches his jawline. He leaves kiss after kiss, feeling Jongin's shorten, puffed breaths on his ear, only adding up to the coiling in his stomach.

The younger still rolls his hips occasionally, hiccupping every time when he hardens in his pants, Kyungsoo's lips sending shivers down his spine. 

"I-I—" But he's out of breath, when Kyungsoo nips under his ear, moving the flesh of his lips just slightly to rouse him up. Jongin lolls his head to the back, shutting his eyes close, as Kyungsoo works his tongue over his jaw, moving to mouth at his neck.

Jongin tastes sweet, like mixture of his natural scent, with something sweet, addictive even. So it's only natural when Kyungsoo's lips move to taste more, losing himself in everything Jongin.

His hands don't stay at Jongin's hips for that long, because he wants to explore more, to touch more, always more. Jongin moans high-pitched when his daddy moves the fingertips of his digits over his ticklish spots, palming his voluptuous ass with both of his palms. 

First, he moves down so his tongue nips at Jongin's shoulder, sucking until the prettiest pink blushes on his unblemished skin. Jongin snickers when he takes a look at the mark, looking up to stare down almost predatory. It's a challenge, and Kyungsoo leans down to kiss at the mark again. Mine.

Thankful for the temporary interruption, Kyungsoo buckles up when Jongin comes down harder on his cock, releasing a tight-lip huff as his baby starts grinding more and more, pushing his ass closer to his stomach with each of thrusts. 

His lips still sting for a taste of Jongin, so he, brazenly so, moves to kiss up to Jongin's ear, exhaling breathless moans on the shell he finds there, biting it with the scrape of his teeth.

"K-Kyungsoo," Jongin mewls back, leaning his head on the elder's shoulder, his mind too cloudy to think straight. He forgets in a moment where this evening was heading to, too lost in having Kyungsoo's attention at him and nothing but him. It feels exhilarating to know someone as Kyungsoo is only his.

"Are you hungry, baby? Did you have dinner already?" Kyungsoo asks next, moving to face Jongin again, but not bearing to have his peachy lips too far away. 

Before the younger could answer, he moves to nip them, pushing pass the teeth to suck on his tongue. Everything's slow, and mellow, but Jongin feels his member throbbing behind shorts, and finally his mind clears only for remembering their still warm dinner waiting in the kitchen.

"Chef Oh cooked us dinner before he went home," Jongin whispers at his lips, moving back to claim them as his. Kyungsoo hums at the back of his throat, pushing his hands up from the bouncy flesh, stopping to hug Jongin close.

"Do you want to eat?" 

Jongin breaks their kiss, looking up to Kyungsoo's hair, and how his bangs fall over his forehead, creating a shadow for his eyes. So he pinches the arrogant hair out of the place, smiling softly. 

"I was actually waiting for my daddy,"

Kyungsoo smirks at that, but only for a second before claiming Kyungsoo's lips again, moving him back into his embrace. He has a way of inhaling when their lips kiss, like he wants to savor everything that's happening, and Jongin pushes more into him, swallowing him up.

They kiss some more; Kyungsoo nipping his lips, sucking at his tongue, before they part. Kyungsoo moves to stand up with the younger still in his lap, and Jongin yelps when it's a threat to fall down from the cushioned lap.

But he relaxes when the elder moves to hold him under his naked thighs, securing his legs around his waist. Kyungsoo walks to the well-lit kitchen space with the younger hanging off from his body like a koala, and sits him down on the kitchen island.

"Soo," Jongin giggles when he sits down, his feet dangling from the height. "We should eat at the table." 

Kyungsoo looks back, walking backwards to the stove in the corner, flashing him his wide smile. "Wait for me, baby. Okay?"

Jongin smiles widely, honestly, nodding with eyes pressed into tiny slits. He leans back on the island on his hands, finding the surface cold under his heated body, peering at his daddy and his back.

His daddy is a strong man; his arms so big and veiny, holding him up whenever Jongin feels like it. His back is so wide and broad, shoulders sticking out on the sides, with thin waist and firm behind, reaching long legs and taunt muscles that go until his cute toes.

Jongin almost drools as Kyungsoo's muscles convulse as he works around the stove, reheating their dinner, and scooping everything on the plate after it's done. 

He turns just in time to see Jongin checking out his behind, and he smirks knowingly. "Is my baby hungry?"

Jongin snaps his head upwards, nodding without listening to the question. He comes back to him just as Jongin spreads his legs for the elder to step in between, before he looks down to only one plate that Kyungsoo's holding. It's decorated with herbs and sauce spilled on the edge, like a true chef would serve it, but it's still only one for both of them.

"Why only one plate?" Jongin croons with adorable yelp at the back of his throat, and Kyungsoo smiles without talking. Instead, he scoops some of the salad with the tip of the fork, bringing it to the bottom of Jongin's lips.

The younger opens his mouth, biting around it, before swallowing down. He forgets the question with the next two bites, smiling fondly as Kyungsoo feeds him with delicious meat still warm from reheating. 

"Is it good?"

Kyungsoo asks as he dips the next piece of beef in the sauce at the side, smearing it around, before bringing the fork back between Jongin's lips. 

"Mhm," Jongin hums, smiling with full cheeks, as Kyungsoo leans in and licks the sauce from the corner of his lips. He swallows thickly, before speaking, "Chef Oh is the best!"

Kyungsoo chuckles at the adorableness, going around to the fridge to grab something for Jongin to drink. As he comes back, Jongin picks the fork instead, and scoops the meat and salad on it, making it into one big bite. "Say ah, Soo!"

He holds the fork at close distance from Kyungsoo's lips, waiting for the man to take it. But, Kyungsoo pushes the fork to Jongin's lips, making him swallow the bite instead.

Then like planned, he leans in, kissing Jongin in the middle of the bite, licking his lips when he backs away. "I wanted to taste it from your lips."

They go back and forth afterwards, feeding each other until the plate is clean and their tummies are full.

Jongin slips from the island to Kyungsoo's awaiting arms, hooking his legs around his waist once again. He giggles as Kyungsoo carries him back to the living room, but expresses that he doesn't want to come back here, and instead wants to be carried upstairs. 

Kyungsoo fetches his luggage from the ground floor, tucking it in the little elevator for two on the ground floor, and presses the number for the bags to be taken to the third floor. 

Their ground floor is the most spacious one, with different rooms, like living room and common room, kitchen, a room for relaxing, three bathrooms, big, spacious dining room and Kyungsoo's music studio.

The second floor is for numerous guest rooms, that they rarely use, a couple of bathrooms too, a music room for Kyungsoo's instruments, Jongin's art room as well, where he likes to paint and sketch and even his cat's playroom, with different scratch poles, and toys for when Buttercups feels bored. 

And their last floor is only one room, big and grand, serving as their master's bedroom. 

Kyungsoo didn't know what to do with their attic when they bought the house, so he wanted to make it into something personal, and something only they got to use. 

That's how they got all that space for their bed, little common-room space in the corner with living room furniture, two walk-in closets for both of them, two bathrooms that they rarely used, because the third one attached to the bedroom had the big, contemporary bathtub with a fireplace next to it, so they used that bathroom the most. 

Kyungsoo walks up to the third floor, carrying Jongin like he weighs nothing. But not completely with ease, actually, not because they have to climb so high, but because Jongin keeps nipping at his ear, biting his collarbones.

The younger squirms in his hold, moving to suck on his Adam's apple, and Kyungsoo's knees buckle.

"Nini, I'm gonna drop you if you keep doing that." He warns, but feels Jongin's breath under his jawline.

"I know you wouldn't," It's a cocky answer, and Kyungsoo throws his head back, laughing out of the helplessness when it comes to his boyfriend. 

They climb the last steps, just as the elevator dings for the third time, reminding them that there is weight that needs to be taken out. 

Kyungsoo goes to the bed in the middle of the grand room, dropping Jongin in the middle, as he hurries back to the elevator, taking his luggage out. It's not much, since he's been away only for a couple of days, but he chucks the bags to the side, going back to his baby on the bed.

Jongin watches him with hooded eyes from the middle of the bed, lips glistening under the ceiling lights from biting and mulling over them, and Kyungsoo drops everything down to come back to him.

"Hi, baby," He coos, nuzzling into Jongin's cheek when he lays down over him again, making the younger giggle cutely.

"Kyungsoo," He whines, hiding his face once Kyungsoo starts leaving little love bites over his cheek, down to his neck and even pushing his shirt down to reach his chest. "You're making me blush,"

"I love it when you blush," Kyungsoo moves his collar aside, dipping one playful bite in the dip of his collarbones, "Or when you giggle cutely because of me," Jongin exhales when Kyungsoo moves even lower, nipping and kissing around his nipples, over his still clothed chest, "I love it when you beg for me to hurry up."

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin moans, carding his fingers in the little hairs of his nape, pulling him closer.

His boyfriend chuckles, coming back to kiss his lips, needy pouts tempting him. "Just like now."

And they're back to kissing again, Jongin opening his legs for the elder to slip between, putting both of his ankles tangled over his back. Kyungsoo lays down flush over his warm body, occasionally rolling his hips down to the younger's crotch. 

His baby throws his head back when Kyungsoo uses force to grind his hips down, earning a wonton gasp too. "Nini?"

"Can you.. Please, Soo," When Kyungsoo looks back at him, his pupils are blown out, lips pursued and plump, and cheeks glowing with crimson.

Kyungsoo sneaks another kiss, before standing up from the bed and, ignoring Jongin's whines, goes to rummage through his luggage.

"I'll be back, baby. Just let me find you something."

On that, Jongin bolts up on the bed, crawling to the edge to see better. "Did you buy me something?"

Kyungsoo chuckles, chunking his clothes from the bag to the armchair in the corner. "Of course, love!"

Jongin blushes on that, holding a hand over his mouth because—even though they told each other sweet confessions almost all the time—he still splutters and giggles whenever Kyungsoo calls him that. 

"I bought you a lot of stuff, but this.." Kyungsoo turns around with two bags in his hands, walking back to the bed with a spring in his step. "This is special for tonight!"

Jongin hurries to climb his lap as soon when Kyungsoo sits down, hugging him close, before turning back to the bags, almost tearing them apart. 

"Slow down, baby," Kyungsoo chuckles into his ear, kissing underneath, but Jongin ignores him, pulling the first present from the first bag. "S-Soo?"

He looks back to where Kyungsoo's sitting, and then blinds him with the smile. "Is this for me? Really?"

He's being kissed again, just because, as Kyungsoo chuckles, never getting enough of his baby. "Of course, who else would it be for?"

And Jongin stands up from the bed, beaming down to the present in his hands. Because he's holding sheer, thigh-high stockings in black, with flounced hems at the trims, topped with a pretty bow in pink on each side. Jongin spreads his hands, holding them in both, looking through the softest, silkiest material with curious eyes, before ruffling the little bows, grining.

"Can I try them on?" He asks, excitedly, looking up to his daddy for affirmation. When Kyungsoo nods, he moves to the bathroom, but the other stops him from going.

"Try them here." 

Jongin looks up with wide eyes, following Kyungsoo's throat bob when he bites his lip, contemplating. 

"Now, Nini!"

He puts them down on the edge of the bed for now, slipping two fingers in the hem of his shorts. He drops down, toppling over when the shorts reach the bottom and he only steps out, looking up to his daddy through lashes.

Kyungsoo looks between his eyes and those thick, ample thighs, before licking his lips, nodding for him to continue. Kyungsoo settles down on the bed better, when the hand that was on his thigh, reaches down, palming his manhood instead. Jongin almost screams at the scene of watching his daddy playing with himself while his eyes undress him shamelessly.

His eyes are dark, hooded, waiting for Jongin to get rid of his oversized shirt. But when the younger smirks, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, Kyungsoo growls.

Because, underneath his shirt, lays a surprise.

Jongin pulls at the shirt, exposing lacy babydoll in deep purple, barely covering his crotch with the thin, mesh material. Kyungsoo looks at the hemmed, black lace that goes around the edges of the silky garment, before looking up to the sheer bralettes in the same color; both of Jongin's dusty-rose buds protruding through. 

But Jongin's not done, since he drops the shirt behind him, and then turns around. When he does, he hears Kyungsoo's lost breath hitching at the scene unravelling. 

Because his little minx isn't wearing anything else under the sheer, almost see-through material, and his bouncy cheeks come to his sight when he turns to throw it away.

Kyungsoo palms himself harder, feeling the throb between his legs, his throat bobbing when Jongin turns around. "Should I slip them on now?" He asks innocently, biting his lower lip with raised eyebrows.

But his boyfriend only swallows, catching up with his breath at the sight, before nodding. 

Jongin beams at that, bending down to pluck the stockings off the bed, putting one leg up on the soft comforter. He bends down again, exposing his bared leg for Kyungsoo to see, as he slips the sheer material over his toes, pulling it up.

He holds the material with both hands, carefully pulling it over his hairless leg, totally oblivious to the feral growl that climbs up Kyungsoo's throat. 

When the ruffles reach his mid-thigh, Kyungsoo straightens up, securing them with his hand. He reaches for the second next, turning to the other side to do the same thing, and when he does, Kyungsoo's quick to pull his foot in between his legs, sitting at the edge of the bed himself. This way, Jongin's toes kiss at the bulge at the front of Kyungsoo's pants, the same leg folded backwards until his calf meets with his thigh.

"K-Kyungsoo?" Jongin's breath hitches when Kyungsoo presses his face to his stomach, inhaling softly. His eyes are closed, totally immersed in what he's doing, his hands palming Jongin's other thigh from behind, moving his palm over the ruffles of the lingerie where it kisses mid-thigh. "Do you like it?"

The elder hums under his breath as he inspects the material with his hands, moving the sheer stocking over the leg. He goes from the ankle, cupping Jongin's shin, gliding his hands to his knee. Then, like his brain is haywire, he leans down to leave kisses along the sheerness.

Jongin's pulled up again, when Kyungsoo bends his knee even more, coming closer to his thigh next. But instead of touching, Kyungsoo bends more to kiss his knee, moving his lips up to touch the ruffles at the hem of the stocking.

It alluring to watch him like this, practically worshiping his legs, as he kisses up to his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake, then back down again, going to the ankle with just plump lips marking his territory. Jongin's breath quickens when Kyungsoo pulls his leg to his chest, making him hiccup from the force, as he leans on his knee, looking up to him.

"So gorgeous," Slips past his lips, as Kyungsoo pulls him to his lap, fitting his legs on each side of his lap. They're face to face again, just staring back at each other, enjoying the silence.

"I got you something else," Kyungsoo trails off and leans back for the other, forgotten bag from the middle of the bed. "But this is more for me, honestly,"

Like the first time, Jongin rips the bag again, pulling something small and dainty with his fingers. When he looks up to his boyfriend, Kyungsoo's natural face stares back at him, waiting for him to open the box instead.

When he eventually does, Jongin stares for a moment too long, before his breath hitches. "Is-is this..?"

He trails off, but luckily Kyungsoo understands the confusion. "It's a collar.." He says, pulling the velvety material from the box, holding it while it hangs from his finger. It has a tiny metal loop on the side, where Kyungsoo hooks his finger, expecting the material again. 

When he looks up to Jongin, he waits for him to say something. "Do-do you want me to wear it?" He asks dumbly, because this is something he's been wanting for so long.

The material is in the darkest purple, matching his babydoll almost too perfectly, easy on the eyes and light in hand. So when Jongin takes it, examining the light material and the tight bond that the collar has, he finally feels enticed. 

But when he looks back at his boyfriend, Kyungsoo's mouth are slightly agape, like waiting for Jongin to put it on. "Care to help me?" He asks with a little laugh bubbling out of his lungs, because he knows what this is for, and he can't wait to try it on.

Even if Kyungsoo and him haven't talked about this, both know of each other's kinks and fantasies. Whether they've tried it before or not. Something akin to wearing a collar in bed was something that Jongin wanted for so long, but they haven't had the opportunity to try.

So when Kyungsoo slips it on, buckling the little belt-like hoop at his nape, Jongin feels himself throbbing at the sensation of wearing it. It's light on his neck, smooth when he presses into the material, and almost exhilarating to see how the collar could be played with.

His breath hitches when Kyungsoo leans down to nip at it, pulling it with his teeth, before kissing just under the belt buckle. "It's so pretty on you, love."

Jongin turns around, sitting with his bum directly on the other's crotch, slipping one finger underneath it to pull. "Yeah...?"

But Kyungsoo doesn't answer him, too busy staring at that unblemished neck covered with dark velvet. It's soft under his touch and pliant under his lips where Kyungsoo leans to kiss and mark.

Jongin sighs, closing his eyes at the sensation, letting his daddy do as pleased. He still rolls his hips a bit, moving along the other's lap, creating the sweetest friction.

"What do you want me to do?" Kyungsoo whispers at his ear, moving his lips around it, grazing the skin with his teeth. Jongin throws his head back, pulling him by his dress shirt, as his legs tremble from the position.

He feels good, so good, that he feels his thighs trembling from the excitement bubbling inside.

"Touch me, daddy... Make me yours.." Jongin whimpers, biting his lips next when Kyungsoo touches his sides; palms outstretched as he strokes his skin, feeling it taunting under his touch.

Jongin arches his back more, spreading his lungs with inhaling as two strong palms move up and up over his torso, coming to tuck under his armpits, barely grazing his nipples. "D-daddy.." Jongin's quiet whimper falls from his mulled-over lips, just as Kyungsoo kisses down to the crevice where his neck meets his shoulder, huffing out. 

Kyungsoo's hands hold his sides, as he uses his thumbs to brush Jongin's protruing pink buds, feeling them twitch and swell under his touch. When Jongin recoils a bit from the sudden pleasure coursing his veins, Kyungsoo has already moved his lips down, gliding over the expanse of perfectly taunt skin, pulling at places to leave a bruise. 

He kisses around, leaving breathless, butterfly kisses along the areolas, before diving in, puckering his lips around the bud. He does it so suddenly that Jongin whimpers again, closing his eyes shut. It's almost too much for his body already, and they're just starting. His daddy has a stamina that sometimes Jongin can't match with. 

But Kyungsoo watches him recoiling around the pleasure that shoots up his spine, tucking a bud between his lips for a suck.

He knows that his baby is sensitive here almost the most, so he sticks the tip of his tongue out, rolling it over the bud. Kyungsoo moves to the other, as Jongin cards his fingers in his hair, pulling him close.

Jongin's still doesn't forget to roll his hips, whimpering and flinching when Kyungsoo bites or rolls his erect buds between his lips, before pushing him off and attacking his lips instead.

He's extremely sensitive, burning up, and he wants—no, lusts—for something else.

Kyungsoo's head kicks the pillow, as he pulls upwards on the bed, laying down. Jongin's still on his lap, but he moves down, settling between his thighs which Kyungsoo spreads open. The elder doesn't want to miss anything about this moment, so he pushes a pillow under his head, elevating from the flat surface.

Meanwhile, Jongin wets his lips on the tented sight in Kyungsoo's pants, but doesn't move to take them off. Instead, he nuzzles into the side, inhaling loudly, before moving his pouty lips over the length, scrapping lightly. There's something he wants so much hidden beneath, but he takes his sweet time. 

"Fuck, baby, don't tease." Kyungsoo warns, so Jongin moves to unbuckle his belt next. But Kyungsoo buckles his hips a bit upwards, and pushes his hands away. "Use your teeth instead."

And Jongin knows where this is going.

While looking up through his lashes, his teeth bite the metal zipper hanging from the top of the pants, dragging it down. Kyungsoo sighs at the drag over his sensitive length, and nods for him to continue. 

He needs his hands to pull the buckle, so he does just that, but when the member gets through the opening at the front, still coated with boxers, Jongin works his way down, mouthing at the cock again. The pants are off the elder's legs in the next moment, as Jongin helps him in taking them off all the way, before Jongin moves down again, his teeth nipping at the material of the boxers.

He drags the garment painfully slow, and Kyungsoo groans for him to hurry up. But he doesn't, and instead blinks cutely, moving his lips over to the navel. He sinks down just above the hard cock, lips lazily moving over the trimmed area, before Jongin kisses just underneath Kyungsoo's bellybutton. The man is buffed, enough so he could carry Jongin around, but he still loves to sink his teeth in the tender skin above his v-lines.

Before he could touch anything else, Kyungsoo pulls him up by his arms, switching their positions. "Does daddy need to punish you for disobeying him?" He growls in his neck, licking a big stripe over his throat and jaw, before his tongue curls around his throat, feeling the younger shuddering under his touch.

"Yes! Punish me, daddy!" Jongin moans wantonly, grabbing Kyungsoo's biceps as the man works his hand down and under the babydoll that feels suffocating around Jongin's body. His nails painted in the softest peach sink in Kyungsoo's skin, and Jongin works to scratch his skin all the way over to his jaw, grabbing his jaw taunt.

Kyungsoo growls when Jongin pulls him down by his jaw, touching their lips slightly, just brushing plumpness; teasing. Kyungsoo reaches his sides again, Jongin arching up pleasantly to his body, as the elder pushes at the ridges between his ribs, holding him still. Then, like changing his mind, Kyungsoo moves off of him and stands up from the bed. 

"Take it off!" He orders again, and Jongin's quick to scamper off the bed, standing almost a head taller than the elder. He doesn't break the eye-contact as he moves to unbutton Kyungsoo's shirt shirt, moving from the bottom to the top, dainty fingers dancing to each button as Kyungsoo watches. His demeanor is grater than this whole house, even though he's shorter than Jongin, but neither mind that.

Once the shirt slips off his shoulders, falling to the floor without a voice, Kyungsoo finally moves his hands down to his boxers, ordering him silently. Jongin nods, moving down until his knees thump on the soft carpet in the darker red, before looking up. Kyungsoo's gorgeous even from underneath, and he doesn't need to say anything when Jongin uses the opportunity to reach upwards with both hands, dragging open palms over his exposed abdomen. 

He's sharp lines and hard muscles, working out daily whenever he finds time, and admires his willpower. Kyungsoo inhales when Jongin stops at his boxers, flicking the material with his finger. Finally, Jongin pulls the hem off, leaving the material to pool at his feet.

Kyungsoo doesn't get to say anything as Jongin drags his tongue on the underside of his enlarged member, not even touching it with his hands. The thick cock slaps his cheek once he reaches the tip, and without any orders, Kyungsoo's hand closes around the base.

His tongue is quick and taunt, as he licks at the slit, tasting his daddy as the male buckles down, reaching his hair to grab and pull. And Jongin moans at the taste, but purrs when Kyungsoo grabs and pulls at his roots, urging him to take more.

His hand moves where his mouth can't reach, but he still sucks around the slit, folding his wet tongue under the cockhead. Every once and awhile, he stops to collect his spit, before letting it drip on the cock, as his hand moves up and smears it around the shaft.

The slide is easy, but his daddy is still big, so he chokes a bit when he moves down, trying not to close his eyes. Then, the member slaps his throat, Jongin splutters a bit, breathing through his nose. When he deems calm enough, he moves again.

Kyungsoo's hand on his scalp reminds him to move, so Jongin sucks his cheeks in, moving up and then down again. He gets used to it after a couple of sucks, but comes back to slurp at the slit, loving how his daddy emits pearly beads of pre-cum just because of him.

His own arousal clouds his mind, but Jongin doesn't reach down to palm his cock that shows a bit under the hem of the babydoll - the tip peeking out from underneath the garment. Instead, he uses both hands to jerk daddy off, while his mouth slip down to mouth and suck on his ball-sack. It's deliciously pulled tight, and while Jongin moans Kyungsoo groans, pushing his hips closer.

There's filthy slurping sounds filling the available silence in the room, as Jongin mouths at the side of the dick, moving until his own spit drips from the head when he pulls away. Kyungsoo's hung as hell, and his member stands stiff when Jongin moves back, looking back. He laughs deliriously, catching up with the member in front. 

His lips play with the ball-sack when he moves down, inhaling when Kyungsoo breathes out at the sensation, and Jongin thinks he's gonna burst soon out of his own skin. It's suffocating, drowning all of his senses when Kyungsoo moves just a bit behind, his cock slapping his cheek when Jongin comes back to swallow him once again. 

But he comes back to the cock, tending the red, angry tip that splutters pre-cum every once and awhile, as he sucks again, feeling Kyungsoo's peek from convulsing muscles in his navel.

That's why the elder pulls him off, and instead throws him over the edge of the bed. This way his face is pushed into the soft covers, as Kyungsoo hikes his right thigh up on the bed, until his knee keeps him up on the bed.

He doesn't have to look back to see what's happening, because Jongin knows what his daddy's favorite pastime is. So he grabs the covers with both fists, stuttering a moan when Kyungsoo drops on his knees from behind, catching both of his cheeks in warm palms, spreading him open. The air of the room hits him quicker than Kyungsoo's mouth drops down in between the skin, and when he does, Jongin combusts.

The first lick is long and stripped, as Kyungsoo licks from his balls up to where his hole clenches on nothing. Jongin hiccups a bit, throwing his head back as Kyungsoo works his taunt-pulled tongue around the rim, teasing him. His head swims around in arousal, when Kyungsoo stops to breathe out on the rimmed skin, watching Jongin's reaction to see the shudder going down his skin.

"D-daddy, ah!" He breathes out and inhales harshly, hips pushing back when Kyungsoo slips into him, fucking him with his tongue. It's filthy, loud slurping reaching his ears when Kyungsoo collects enough spit to lube him up, but Jongin's not breathing, eyes rolling back to his skull.

It's not enough—it's never enough with just this—but Jongin feels his cock throbbing squished between the bed and his stomach, and Kyungsoo doesn't even allow him to push his ass back, and grind his tongue, holding him in place on his tongue. He fucks him raw, using only his spit, and Kyungsoo feels the strain when Jongin tries to squeeze his cheeks closed.

Instead, his daddy pulls the ring of muscles with two of his licked fingers, loving how Jongin's hips buckle at the intrusion, his hole clenching around them. The younger screams out a moan when fingers are pushed to the knuckles and relax on the bed once again. He's mostly pliant, but his body goes rigid when Kyungsoo hooks his fingers just right.

So he works in and out, steady pace that leaves Jongin's mouth hanging open in a silent cry of Kyungsoo's name, his eyes shut closed. He enjoys this so much, but he wants his daddy to fuck him instead.

"Daddy, please.. I've been good.. Please!" He whines, pushing his hips back on the other's digits, loving how he feels full, when Kyungsoo pulls them out. He has something much better in mind, anyway.

Kyungsoo only hums, reaching out to bury his tongue in again, holding his cheeks apart with strong grip. Jongin's eyes practically bulge out of his sockets when he feels a sharp swish in the air, before his right cheek gets slapped, right across the pudgy skin that jiggles afterwards. 

Kyungsoo dwells back in, slapping the skin again when he goes backwards, before kissing the pink skin slowly, feeling it heating under his lips. "Were you a good boy, Nini?"

His boyfriend moans again when Kyungsoo slaps his left cheek, stuttering in response. "Yes—"

But another two slaps send him over the duvet a bit, as he cries out, wiping tears in the soft duvet when he tries to pick his head up from the sheets. 

"I didn't hear you, baby." Kyungsoo palms him again, kneading the soft flesh that has the deep red imprints of his palms, before sending his eyes backwards when his other cheeks gets slapped two more times. 

"N-no," Jongin hiccups, crying out when Kyungsoo pulls his cheek apart 'till the utmost they could spread, slipping a lone finger over his puckering rim. It shudders at nothing, still wet from his tongue.

"Good boy," And he's being flipped over, his heated skin laying over the soft duvet, as Kyungsoo drinks him up, eyeing his body. He's flushed all over, skin glistening with perspiration, and he looks absolutely debauched just from Kyungsoo's lips and fingers. 

Jongin's cock is hard and painfully aches to be touched, as his chest heaves up and down; cheeks flushed in the prettiest pink.

"Gorgeous," Kyungsoo moves his hands over to his knees, pulling him to the edge of the bed, and spreading his legs apart. They are bent just at the knees, as Kyungsoo hovers above his member, breathing out hot puffs of air over the sensitive skin. 

Jongin bites his lips, not wanting to disobey his daddy more, but Kyungsoo slaps his thigh lightly, urging him to voice his frustration out. "What do I always tell you?"

"That you.. love my moans," Jongin licks his dry lips, coating them with thin sheen visible under the dim lights, as Kyungsoo smirks, leaning down.

"That's my baby," And he bends down to kiss his ankle, holding his legs apart when Kyungsoo tries to hug them close. 

Everything that Jongin has is out in the open, as he feels his hole sucking around nothing, being fueled even with the feathery touches over the perineum that Kyungsoo reaches to touch. But Kyungsoo's busy kissing up his leg, moving his puckered but relaxed lips in silent kisses over his shin, kissing the stocking as he goes. 

Praises spill from his plump lips, being sugar-coated all over Jongin's warm skin, as the younger watches with batted breath, feeling the softest, feathery touches moving over his skin, kissing up to his knee.

"Mine, mine, mine..." Kyungsoo chants, licking his lips when he reaches Jongin's thighs, moving his hands to touch instead.

"Do you like this, baby?"

"Y-yes! Yes, da-daddy!" His mind clouds again, as Kyungsoo kisses from his knee, moving open palms over the sotest skin between his legs. He's sensitive, and Kyungsoo's not doing anything to help his case, but Jongin still sighs, as he flinches away from the touch.

Kyungsoo's not done yet, as he nibbles at the soft skin, pulling it away for a bit, before licking up to the crevice where Jongin's legs folds, the most intimate crevice. Kyungsoo kisses over it, going to his cock, before mouthing at his balls. 

And Jongin's done.

"D-daddy! Ah, daddy, more!" He whines high-pitched, pulling at his legs wider, as his head gets thrown back from the pleasure. This is too much and he can't keep up with everything that goes down. He wants to look between his legs to see Kyungsoo's face as he sucks at his skin, but his eyes are sewn shut, as Jongin screams for Kyungsoo to calm down, to stop.

Kyungsoo smirks, licking the corner of his lips as he moves thumb underneath his pink, veiny cock that stands curved to his belly. He toys with the head a bit, pulling the skin down as Jongin drips pre-cum over his navel. 

He leans down, kissing the slit with puckered lips, before stretching his lips over it, giving it a firm suck. "F-fuck!" Jongin moans loudly, trashing around as Kyungsoo's middle finger finds him again. 

The finger pushes between his ass-cheeks, scissoring him apart, as he sucks around the head, licking the slit at the same time.

Jongin arches his back, hiccupping at each thrust, and sucks in his breath when Kyungsoo moves his lips down, swallowing more of him each time he comes down.

But just as he's being enveloped, his daddy moves off, giving him a peck on the crown, as his finger leaves him too. 

Jongin looks absolutely disheveled, chest heaving with catching up breaths, and his eyes blown out. His hair is mused, and his lips red and swollen from biting, as Kyungsoo palms at his sides, moving his hands up and down over his lithe body with sighs escaping his mouth.

He's absolutely perfect under his fingers, beautifuly arched to him, as his cock bounces a bit every time he clenches on nothing. "Baby?"

"D-daddy?"

"You've been so good for me," Kyungsoo leans down to whisper at his lips, moving his hands down to pick Jongin's waist from the bed, and pulls it over his lap, as Jongin reaches out to kiss him.

They kiss and nip and suck on each other's tongues, as Kyungsoo grabs his throbbing member at the base, slapping Jongin's entrance. The boy whimpers poorly beneath him, and Kyungsoo licks his top lip with the tip of his tongue in return.

"What should I do, baby?" He asks, leaning back when Jongin moans to kiss him. 

"D-daddy—" He whimpers softly, closing his eyes as Kyungsoo moves his cock between his cheeks, but doesn't move further. "Daddy, please-please," His head is swimming and he doesn't care that he's sounding breathless, he just wants to be fucked. 

Like right now.

Kyungsoo pushes the tip in, stretching the tight pull of muscles just a bit, before pulling out, slipping his cock against the hole again. He smears pre-cum that drips whenever Jongin arches his chest, inhaling harshly. 

"Tell me, baby. What should daddy do to you, hmm?" Kyungsoo licks his lips, focusing in between Jongin's thighs, and how they tremble with anticipation.

"Fuck me, daddy!"

And that's enough for Kyungsoo to finally push in.

He bottoms out, pushing all the way, as Jongin moans breathlessly, moving his hips down too. The heat sucks him in, suffocating him, but Kyungsoo breathes out, bending over the younger. They fit like two puzzle pieces, when Jongin still sits in his lap, but leans back to reach the sheets and grab.

Jongin's neck is exposed again, so Kyungsoo uses the opportunity to snuggle in, breathing out in puffs. "Baby?"

"M-move, daddy.. Please.." There are hands on each side of Kyungsoo's shoulders, so he pushes Jongin down from his lap, until his legs are up and folded over his chest.

When they look at each other, both breathless and on the verge, Kyungsoo drags his cock out. 

"Ungh," Jongin closes his eyes, trying to breathe through the pleasure substituting pain, as Kyungsoo massages his thighs, feeling his trembling body beneath. 

"Ah, ah, ah.. daddy!" Jongin doesn't do anything but moan, as Kyungsoo's cock slips back in, before pulling completely out. He's so thick and heavy as he thrusts in, cutting his next breath off.

"So beautiful, Ji.. My gorgeous Nini," Kyungsoo groans at his ear, sending jolts with each thrust down his spine. His thrusts are slow, languid, as he grinds in, feeling the tightness suffocating him slowly.

Jongin throws his hands over his head, pulling at the pillow underneath, as Kyungsoo slides in and out in a delicious pace. He's full, totally wrecked already, and his throat gasps every time when Kyungsoo grazes the nerves deep down with the tip of his cock.

"Fuck, more.. more, please!" He's out of breath, furrowing his eyebrows as Kyungsoo pulls out completely, leaning down to lick at his heated entrance, jerking a thumb over the red skin.

"Ride me, baby." Kyungsoo moves to sit down at the head of the bed, when Jongin scampers to sit in his lap. But he turns his back to Kyungsoo just before sitting, grabbing his cock at the base, and sinking down.

Kyungsoo's legs are sprawled over the duvet, as Jongin crouches with each knee on either side of Kyungsoo's thighs. He uses them as a leverage, when Kyungsoo pushes him off his cock, holding him close with a strong hand going around Jongin's middle. 

This way, his back stretch perfectly under Kyungsoo's long fingers, as his ass jiggles each time as he sinks down, making Kyungsoo splutter upon watching the flattering hole stretching around his cock. 

Everything is perfect, Kyungsoo briefly thinks. From Jongin, to his lean body that stretches his skin over lined ribs whenever he bounces, and to his pudgy ass that spills in Kyungsoo's lap.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum baby," He moans at his ear, moving his neck closer, clasping around the collar that seemed forgotten in the mess. 

Jongin throws his head back on the side of Kyungsoo's shoulder, putting his hand over his bigger hand that holds his collar, and urges him to pull it.

And Kyungsoo does.

He buckles up, thrusting in the delicious heat that makes him lose his mind, as he hooks two fingers underneath the collar, pulling. He moves to the side of the velvet bond, still pulling, as the collar tightens over Jongin's throat, making him splutter surprised.

Kyungsoo's still thrusting, making Jongin jolt every time their hips meet, but his eyes are closed, as his throat stays closed. He lets him go enough to catch a breath, before going to the back of his neck, pulling it away from his skin again.

He's practically choking him, not leaving enough time for Jongin to take a breather, but the younger feels just on the edge, ready to spill.

In the next moment, he's being manhandled over the bed to his knees, as Kyungsoo holds him in place, going back in with a hard thrust. He's still getting choked too with two fingers pressed from the inside of the color, pulling at it.

He can't deal with it anymore, feeling throb in his head and temples, but Jongin grabs the duvet under his fingers, chocking gasps when Kyungsoo uses his collar as leverage to pull him back on his cock.

Jongin's released again, longer this time, with Kyungsoo coming to lay over his back, licking the sweaty skin on his nape. "Is it good? Tell your daddy, do you like being choked?"

Jongin wheezes out, feeling his chest fighting for much needed air, as he sees white specks whenever he opens his eyes. He nods, mutely so, moving his hips back whenever Kyungsoo pistols back in.

His hands are being pulled behind him next, as Kyungsoo grabs both with his hands, holding them bonded over the small of his back. His head drops to the duvet instead, lips kissing the pillow when Kyungsoo moves back in, thrusting again and again.

"Ha-harder, ungh.." Jongin moans, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand that holds both of his, not pushing them free. Instead, Kyungsoo pulls at his hands to have him deeper on his cock, as his other hand pulls at the velvet collar once again, surprising even Jongin who splutters at nothing. 

The elder's hips don't stop pushing, harder, deeper, sending jolts of electricity all over his nerves, making him dizzy. He can't breathe, and he's on a brick of fainting from the lack of oxygen, and constant drilling that makes Kyungsoo breathe out, groaning at the back of his throat at being close.

Besides, seeing Jongin spluttering for air as he chokes on his cock as well is something that might kill him in the end.

Just as Jongin coughs out, Kyungsoo releases his collar, stopping with the thrusts too. "Turn around!"

Jongin moves slowly, dropping down on his back again, but his eyes are swimming. His chest heaves with each breath, but he throbs so badly because of it, feeling his release extremely close.

Kyungsoo moves to kiss his navel, going down to suck at his cock once again, the angry red member curving upwards. He also slips two fingers back inside of Jongin, jerking them in and out with such force that Jongin trembles, keening to get away. The younger moans and keens when the fingers leave him to press at his balls, tickling his release.

"S-Soo, please, ah I can't—" 

But Kyungsoo sneers, pulling him back in his lap, slamming his cock bask inside. Jongin snaps back with each thrust, being sent over the bed, as his holds over Kyungsoo's hand that pushes his legs apart, thumbing his skin.

"Who fucks you the best?!" He groans, slipping just enough for his cockhead to slap against the red rim, not giving enough time for Jongin to answer, because he pistols back in, burying to the hilt.

Jongin gaps, feeling tears sliding down his face as Kyungsoo fucks him out in the open, leaning down to lick at his chest, flicking both erect nipples at the same time. "Answer me!" He pushes.

He twitches one of his erect nipples, moving to pinch the other, making Jongin whine and groan pathetically. "Da-ddy! Always, daddy!" He whines again, because Kyungsoo pulls out, grabbing him by his side.

Jongin's being manhandled into his lap once again, but this time facing Kyungsoo, as he thrusts up, sliding along with his cock. His daddy grabs them both, jerking each cock with his large hand, before he hugs Jongin closer, moving him up and over his member.

He's close again, being jerked off with Kyungsoo's hand, and before he splutters, Kyungsoo holds his base with a ring of forefinger and thumb. Kyungsoo easily slips inside once again.

"But, da-daddy—" Jongin whines, burying his head in Kyungsoo's neck, inhaling his scent. He's drenched in sweat, pretty much like him, so Kyungsoo licks the side of his neck, moving to bite his earlobe.

But Kyungsoo stops too, catching his breath as he whispers for Jongin to move. So he leverages his knees on each side, moving to kiss Kyungsoo on the lips when he starts bouncing, swallowing him down.

Just as he feels full again, he's being thrown back on the bed, where Kyungsoo pulls his thighs on each side of his waist, as he pushes in, not stopping with grinding even when Jongin cries out. 

Jongin splutters, crying out as his prostate is being punished with harsh thrusts, and deep jerks, so he moves to jerk himself off. But Kyungsoo slaps his hand away, grabbing both of his wrist and moving them above his head.

"You're gonna cum just from me!" He growls in his ear, sucking the sensitive skin underneath, and then moves to bite his shoulder when Jongin clamps down on him.

Jongin feels extremely close, crying out at each jab, moving his hips down too. His daddy is so good, the best fuck ever, really, and Jongin moans at his ear, pulling him in for a kiss.

Their tongues suck as teeth scrape, and one single pinch on his left nipple is enough for him to finally break down and splutters all over their chests, his scream being cut off in the tensed up throat. He bites down on Kyungsoo's tongue, keening at the back of his throat, before Kyungsoo pulls out, thrusting back in with deep pistols, riding him out. 

His vision whitens, as Jongin feels his chest rise up with each breath his lungs so desperately need. But Kyungsoo's not done yet, as he moves his hands all over Jongin's body, remembering how his muscles convulse under his touch, as Jongin still rides out his orgasm. 

"Da-ddy," Jongin's whiny voice pulls him out, and when he looks up, Jongin's so prettily fucked. His bangs are glued to his forehead, his cheeks in the darkest shade of red, as his lips move like he's trying to say something else.

Kyungsoo leans down to bite at the bottom one, licking into his mouth, as he pushes back in again, snapping his hips hurriedly. 

"Ungh, h-hurts, daddy!" Jongin whines under him, too sensitive for being jackhammered in the sweet spot, but Kyungsoo whispers 'close, baby' into his mouth, reaching his orgasm slowly.

Jongin looks up through tear-flushed lashes, blinking in his daze, and when he bites his lip on the uncomfortable jab, Kyungsoo's hips stutter, sending him in spilling everything in his abused hole.

He rolls his hips again, a couple of more times, gasping at every stroke and suck around his sensitive cock, before slipping out, and looking down to where they were connected just now. 

His release sips out of the red-rimmed flutter of Jongin's hole, before he bends down, slurping some of the cum with his tongue. His baby moves to sit up, hissing when the pain jolts his body, before pulling him down for a kiss, tasting himself on the other's tongue.

"That was perfect, baby," Kyungsoo pulls him into his lap, massaging his quivering thighs, as Jongin snuggles closer, already half-way sleeping.

"Mm, daddy's the best." He yawns tiredly—not to mention adorably—as Kyungsoo chuckles, leaning down to kiss his cheeks. 

"I wasn't too much, right? You're not hurt anywhere?" Kyungsoo fusses around him, pulling Jongin more up over the pillows, taking one to tuck underneath his back, elevating his body off the bed.

But Jongin smiles softly, wiping at his brows, calling him over. "I'm fine, Soo. Little tired," Kyungsoo looks at the mess they've made, the tear in Jongin's new babydoll and the pretty collar still laying over his neck. He looks completely spent, so Kyungsoo lays him down over his chest, enjoying when Jongin cuddles closer. 

But he still needs to clean them up, so he starts to get up carefully. Before he moves to Jongin's lips for a parting kiss, Jongin whispers something under his breath. 

"What baby?"

"I love you, Kyungsoo!"

And everytime is like hearing it for the first time.

Kyungsoo's chest swells with nothing but pure adoration and love for the younger, so he pulls them to lay down, not minding the sheets and the state of their bodies just yet.

This could wait; everything could wait.

Even his last gift for his baby, that stays hidden in a velvet box of his favorite color too, molded to fit Jongin's ring finger perfectly, staying tucked in the front pocket of his smallest luggage 'till tomorrow..

Before he's being pulled to the dream land too, Kyungsoo kisses Jongin's pouty lips, leaving his confession on the top of the soft cupid bow. "So much, baby.. I love you so much!"

**Author's Note:**

> This... is too much for me too..  
> Love you, xox


End file.
